


royal heartthrob

by EMBLEMYSTIX



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humour, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, modern au where i change stuff in the canon plot because i love myself happy endings, reader is not byleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMBLEMYSTIX/pseuds/EMBLEMYSTIX
Summary: [ MODERN HIGHSCHOOL AU ] It's not uncommon to believe that Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is a prince — at first glance, he really does look like one, with a regal aura, a towering height, a pair of striking azure blue eyes and beautiful yellow locks that frame his face neatly and perfectly. To sum that up, he's a royal heartthrob, a boy who makes girls and boys swoon left and right for him.Yet, one might be surprised to know that he's quite the virgin in the art of courtship — and maybe he needs help trying to court the girl of his dreams. And of course after two years of simply admiring her from a distance, he's going to be courageous and chase her using a tip from one of his dear friends. And he hopes it'll work.( Spoiler: it does. )
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 109





	1. discovery (prologue)

**IT'S THE DEAD OF NIGHT WHEN ———**  
dear resident skirt chaser Sylvain Jose Gautier finally returns, attempting to sneak back into the Garreg Mach school grounds without getting noticed. The redhead knows the possible consequences he could face from doing so, but he doesn't really care — after all, he's done this quite a number of times before, and he believes that the rewards _far outweigh_ the risks ( girls &entertainment _versus_ sleep &studies — the victor's painfully obvious ).

On this night however, Sylvain isn't as lucky as he wished to be. Maybe he should count his lucky stars that he didn't get caught by any of the teachers, instead being discovered by none other than class president Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Of course, it's inevitable that he'd receive reprimands from his princely friend, with the blond-haired boy admonishing him for his less-than-ideal philandering activities, although his words unfortunately fall on deaf ears and fly over his head. Nevertheless, Sylvain stands where he is, pretending to absorb the lecture that he claims he's "got them all memorised".

Which leads to what he's about to propose.

"So how about this—I'll try to behave, and you'll try to loosen up?"

Dimitri is known to be one that believes, a guy who trusts that his friends mean what they say and tries not to doubt ( which in this case, _does not work very well for him_ ). The sceptical look on his face is most certainly not missed, and internally he doesn't dismiss the high chance that his friend would probably go back to square one. But, he chooses yet again to count on the off-chance and have faith that maybe...just maybe, he could, and _would_ change.

_I suppose_ _nothing comes without_ _a little bit of 'give and take'._

"...If I do as you wish, will you truly promise to improve your behaviour?"

Sylvain lets out a scoff. "What'd I just say? Of course I'll behave. I never go back on my word," he declares, before cocking his head to the side, smiling wryly at his dear friend. There's a glint of amusement in his eyes, a hint of excitement and mischief dancing in those chocolate-coloured orbs. "What about you? I wanna see you with a girl on your arm."

There's a long bout of silence. Dimitri thinks for a moment, deliberating on whether to shake on the deal, while Sylvain stands there patiently, anticipating an answer from the former.

The blond finally sighs, pursing his lips. "I am a man of my word. I will...attempt to do as you ask. But you had better uphold your end of the bargain as well."

"Aight, now _that's_ the prince I know," the orange-haired male slings his arm around Dimitri, grinning while the latter flinches in reflex. "You got any girl you've laid eyes on, Your Highness? I can help you get her in a blink of an eye, and teach you how to sweep her legs off the floor with a wink."

Dimitri's cheeks flare up a little at the question, an image of a certain [ h/c ]-haired female popping up in his mind. "I guess...I do," the boy mumbles, lightly scratching his cheek as he puts his head down, trying to cover his flushed face. The gesture and response seems to take Sylvain back a little, the ginger's eyes widening, mouth hung agape.

"Wait, you're...for real? With you politely rejecting all those love confessions from the boys and girls, I was convinced you were asexual—"

"No, Sylvain, I am not asexual. I am very much straight, thank you."

"That's...a surprise. I see why you declined all those offers now," the smile surfaces on Sylvain's lips again as he regains his composure, "it's for that lucky girl, isn't it?"

"...You could say that," Dimitri answers, getting more flustered than ever.

"Wanna tell me who the lucky girl is, your _Highness_?"

"I-It's late, Sylvain. It's midnight, which means that it's terribly late, and by right you and I shouldn't be out of our dormitory rooms. I...will take my leave," Dimitri mutters hastily before taking off, scurrying away from Sylvain's sight.

"H-hey! Come back! You gotta tell me who she is!"

_Damn it, who gave him those long legs chock-full with mitochondria?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight i'm so excited to show what i have to offer for dimitri ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ anyways this scene was from dimitri and sylvain's c support with a few tweaks towards the ending to get the ball rolling for this fic !! it's a bit slow for now but i swear it'll pick up the pace soon ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/


	2. one: all promises need a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im terribly sorry if this looks rushed （πーπ）i might come back 2 edit this later if i get any better ideas

**IT'S A WELL-KNOWN FACT THAT ———**

Dimitri is a guy who walks the talk, who does what he says, who makes sure that he sees his duties and responsibilities to the end. Ask him to do something, and if he promises to do it, you'd best believe that he'll get the job done. Mind you, nothing he does is _ever_ sloppily handled. It's part of what makes him so trustworthy and relied upon, what makes him an exemplary student and a capable leader of the third year's Blue Lions class ( and on the negative side, also one of the reasons why he's such an easy target to... _bully_. ). 

In short, he makes it a thing to make sure he sees his promises to the end, because to him, it's just the right thing to do. 

_"What about you? I wanna see you with a girl on your arm."_

However, that's not to say that he doesn't run into problems in his attempts to fulfil each and every promise he's made.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

**WHEN HE SEES YOU IN THE CLASSROOM ———**

the palms of his hands always begin to sweat. He feels his heart race, his breath get caught in his throat, and his mind go into overload — the feeling of nervousness takes over his system and he finds himself nearly unable to speak around you. Yet, this feeling of nervousness is always accompanied by the feeling of butterflies fluttering in his heart — the feeling of being head over heels for a person.

It's been that way for about two years now, and these feelings haven't faded away one bit.

As Professor Byleth stands in front of the blackboard in the present time, marking out numbers and mathematical signs with chalk, Dimitri once again catches himself staring at you, your [E/C] eyes glued onto the contents on the board. The blond-haired male finds it rather hard not to gaze at you who sits diagonally in front of him, finding his eyes wandering towards your figure every now and then. Now that he thinks about it, he's unsure how he was able to concentrate before in classes and ace his exams in the past two years. 

He picks up his pen and starts jotting down content onto his notes, scribbling all of it down furiously on the paper in an attempt to distract himself. It works for a while, and he's able to concentrate once again, until the Professor calls upon you to answer a question.

"What's the answer to question five, [Y/N]?"

"Nine x-squared plus five," you reply without batting an eye, your voice confident yet gentle. 

"Is she correct, Dimitri?"

You turn your head to face said boy, and he feels the blood rush to his cheeks when he makes eye contact with you. Your lips are graced with a small smile, something that he's fallen in love with over two years. Azure blue eyes meet beautiful [E/C] eyes, and that feeling returns, washing over his body. He involuntarily shifts in his seat, the words caught in his throat for a moment as he tries to formulate the necessary words to answer the expectant teacher, who waits patiently for his response. 

"Y-yes, Professor," he splutters, quickly shifting his gaze to the paper on his desk. Byleth cocks an eyebrow at his direction, a little amused at his reaction, but they don't probe into the matter, choosing to keep silent instead. Dimitri lets out a small sigh of relief as they nod, before turning back to face the blackboard.

This whole thing doesn't go unnoticed by Sylvain, who makes a mental note to confront him about it later on.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

**LUNCHTIME AT NOON IS WHEN ———**

Dimitri and his group of friends gather round, sit together and eat in the cafeteria. The table where they sit at never fails to attract the attention of ladies and gentlemen alike. Well, it's the result of Dimitri and Sylvain's presence in the group, much to Felix's dismay.

Felix scowls and rolls his eyes when Sylvain sends a wink and a hand wave towards a group of girls who all stare doe-eyed at him, which sets off a cacophony of banshee-like squeals from them ( that's what it sounds like to the indigo-haired teenager's ears ). It may be music to the redhead's ears but for him, it was pure torture. Imaginary steam blows out from his ears, and his eyebrow twitches at the incredulous sight.

"Can you just cut that shit out with the girls? It hurts my ears and makes my blood boil," Felix hisses at the redhead, annoyance crossing his face as he glares daggers at his friend. 

Sylvain, on the other hand, flashes the former a shit-eating grin. "Why, Felix? Are you...perhaps gay for—hey! Goddess, calm down!"

"If you dare to spit that bullshit out of that mouth of yours again, I will throat-punch you to spare you the inconvenience of vibrating your voice box. Free of charge," Felix threatens menacingly. Sylvain doesn't flinch from the close contact between his friend's fist and his throat, rather choosing to keep the smug grin plastered on his face. He knows that his friend likes to act like an asshole, but he also knows that he loves and cares for his friends dearly — he just sucks a ton at letting his actions show sometimes.

"I mean, well, if you punch me, you'll be losing a great friend—"

 _"Sylvain,"_ Ingrid warns, hand raised with eyes narrowed into slits. The warning gaze that she sends the redhead is effective enough to put him back in his place — he relents and ceases his shenanigans. 

"Uh. Yeah. Right. Sorry Ingrid," he grins sheepishly, to which Ingrid responds with a sigh. "Please stop doing that, Sylvain."

"I'll try—"

"Don't try! Just do it!"

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'll do it!"

The quad continue to eat their food in silence, finishing the last of their meals. For a while, the four childhood friends don't exchange words — Dimitri, Felix and Ingrid are completely fine with this, but for an extrovert like Sylvain, it's kinda nerve-racking. Sure, he has times when he'll stay silent and brood while having an existential crisis, but right now isn't one of those times. As the redhead consumes the last of his cheeseburger, he racks his brain for a topic of discussion. And then it hits him — that moment in class surfaces in his head. _Damn, how could I forget that?_

Sylvain clears his throat, breaking the silence between the quad as the rest look up. He leans forwards a little, putting his elbows up on the table and resting his head on his two hands, before directing his attention to the blond-haired boy. 

"So, _Your Highness_ , wanna tell us who's the lucky lady you've laid eyes on?"

Dimitri nearly snapped his fork into two.

"W-what?"

"Come on, Dimitri, it's not like you thought you could really run away from me and the questions when you let it slip that you had hella heart eyes for some girl in this school," Sylvain remarks casually, putting his hands behind his head as he leans behind, easing into the chair.

Said boy stiffens at his words, his demeanour contrasting the redhead's relaxed composure. "You didn't have to say it here—"

"Wait, you're saying that the boar is capable of love?" Felix interjects, bewildered. 

"Yeah Felix, he's capable of loving someone, I thought you had a brain big enough to understand that!"

"Shut up, asshole! What kind of bullshit are you saying?!"

"Exactly what I said—OW! Ingrid, stop with the brutality! My scalp does not deserve this pain!"

"You literally ask to be slapped! And you ask why the girls don't like you!"

"Ouch...you wound me with your words. Heart been broke so many times. I am devastated," Sylvain pouts, putting a hand over his heart and squeezing it while making some kind of pensive face, before returning his attention to Dimitri. "Anyways, Dimitri. _Answer the question!"_

"I—"

"Y’know, I caught _that_ earlier in class. As a love connoisseur, I know a man in love when I see one. You got a crush on [Y/N], don't you?" 

Dimitri gulps, head facing away. There's his answer. 

"C'mon, Dimitri, you don't have to be shy! It's just a yes or a no!"

"...Yes. I do. I...like her." As soon as those words leave his lips, Dimitri's cheeks burn up again. The three swear that they've never seen their friend this flustered before. Felix looks the most surprised out of the trio, jaw going slack at his confession. The blond almost looks like a child. They've only seen that expression one time when he still hadn't found out that Edelgard was his cousin — of course, after that discovery, the both of them immediately banished the thought of what could have otherwise been a romance because of _obvious reasons_. It takes a few moments before they regain their composure.

“Tch. No wonder you were fumbling over your words like your mouth contracted some kind of a stroke during class,” Felix scoffs.

“Felix, don't tease Dimitri! I think you completely understand how that feels, considering how funny you behave when you’re around A—”

“Talk some more, and I’ll strangle you!”

Sylvain puts his hands up in mock surrender. “Chillax, I’m not gonna divulge your little secret! I don't wanna die a gruesome death by your hands, I’d rather die with a girl choking me. It's not sexy to be choked by those ugly hands of yours, you see.”

“That is _it!_ I’m gonna strangle you right now!” 

“Nah, you wouldn’t—H-hey, stop! Hands off my pretty throat! _Help!_ ”

“I don’t get paid enough for this perpetual cycle of nonsense,” Ingrid sighs, facepalming. All Dimitri has to offer is a gentle pat on the shoulder to tell her wordlessly that she’s not the only one bearing witness to the duo’s clownery on a daily basis. 

The two boys stop their scuffles after a while. Well, on the bright side, at least they’re mature enough not to go at it for hours. Ingrid ( reluctantly ) supposes that this is an improvement, compared to the scuffles that Felix and Sylvain had ten years ago, when they were all eight.

Sylvain decides that it’s time to return to the real, pressing topic at hand. “So, about that bargain we shook on yesterday, Dimitri. Are you _dead set_ on her?” 

“Yes.”

“And when do you plan to act on it?”

“...I don’t know yet,” Dimitri admits, a little ashamed of his lack of a solid plan. He did spend all night trying to think of how he was going to go around executing the promise ( he owes that to his insomnia ), but he had unfortunately come up short. “I’m trying to think of a way to do so, but I have to say that I have no clue about how I’m going to go around doing it.”

Lucky for Dimitri, these kinds of things happen to fall under Sylvain’s area of expertise. 

“You know what? I have a fabulous idea in mind. I got you covered.” 

“R-really?”

“Yeah, it's a professional’s duty to help the amateurs, you see,” Sylvain says, winking at his friend. “Meet me at the school gates at nine later. Felix, you’re highly encouraged to join.”

“What has this stupid bargain have to do with me, loser?” 

“This plan I’m formulating...might..involve... _her_ …”

“...Fine.”

Two down, one to go. Sylvain turns his attention to the only female in their group. “Wanna come too, Ingrid? There’s food involved in my plan.” 

“I suppose I’ll be okay with that. I don’t have any plans for the evening anyways. But what exactly are you up to, Sylvain?” 

A knowing smile makes its way up the ginger’s lips.

“Well, you’ll see later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. my headcanon 4 modern!au felix is that he’s funny asf without even intending 2 be funny ( all he wants 2 do is just 2 hurt his friends’ feelings but he makes them laugh instead ) CHANGE MY MIND…
> 
> anyways i hope this wasn’t too boring ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ we haven’t gotten 2 the part w [ y/n ] so i’d say this chappie was just an excuse 2 write interactions between dimitri and the royal noble gang. we gonna get there soon doe i promise


	3. plans and promises set into motion

**TIME PASSES BY IN A FLASH AND ———** **  
** before Dimitri knows it, the sky’s already darkened to a shade of velvety black. To him, the night is a soothing sight — there’s something calming and therapeutic about how the stars shimmer on a black canvas, coupled with the strangely pleasant sounds of crickets chirping in the trees. School and club activities had ended a few hours ago, and here he is now, waiting by the school gates at 8.50pm. ****

With Felix. ****

Felix and Dimitri share a close, yet quirky form of friendship — they’ve been best friends for the longest time, but they don’t actually talk that much to one another. Without conversation “middlemans” like Sylvain or Ingrid, sometimes it’s a little hard to spark and keep conversations going between the two of them. The both of them aren’t the best at keeping a conversation lively for hours and minutes, something they secretly envy extroverts like Sylvain for. Dimitri’s just awkward sometimes when it comes to socialising, but Felix on the other hand is one of those kinds that can’t seem to hold their tongues when they speak (a reason why he comes across as extremely intimidating to those who don’t know him well). ****

Nevertheless, Dimitri deems this awkward silence between the two of them something that he should probably try to fill up. He watches as Felix’s eyes train themselves on the school compounds, searching for what he guesses would be Sylvain’s or Ingrid’s presence. Now that he thinks about it, he’s a little puzzled by the fact that Felix had arrived rather early, even earlier than himself. That fact alone registers as rather unusual in Dimitri’s head. ****

“Felix, I don’t mean to pry, but what time did you get here…?” ****

Felix spares him nothing but a sideward glance, body still leaning against the wall. “8.40.” ****

For a moment, a look of confusion surfaces on the blond male’s face, which elicits a twitch of Felix’s eyebrow. “What’s the problem? Can’t I just get here a little early?” ****

“No, no, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Dimitri responds hastily, “Not at all!” ****

“You sound as if you have a problem with me arriving twenty minutes early,” Felix scoffs, unconvinced as he narrows his eyes at said boy. ****

Dimitri gulps involuntarily from his reaction. “I-I mean,” he starts, before pausing to clear his throat, “you always seem to be rather... _unenthusiastic_ about night outings—” ****

“Today’s night outing is _different_ ,” Felix retorts, cutting him off with no mercy. “I have something to look forward to.” ****

“To…?” ****

“None of your business, boar. Just go back to thinking about your crush. That’s what you’re here for today anyway.” Felix shrugs outwardly, before folding his arms. He still has his eyes narrowed at Dimitri, who seems to have something to say in response. The blond male however decides against prodding further, sealing his lips. Felix internally heaves a sigh of relief at the gesture. ****

“I...suppose you’re right. Okay.” Dimitri clears his throat awkwardly, which earns him an arch of Felix’s eyebrow. “Anyways. How was fencing practice today?” ****

“Normal. Professor Jeritza’s been helping me hone on my fencing skills for the upcoming Fódlan Spring fencing tournament.” ****

“Reminds me of how we’d fence for fun as children back then when your family would come over to my house.” A small smile makes its way up the blond male’s face as he reminisces about their childhood days and he can’t help but feel a wave of sudden nostalgia hit him. “We’ve come a long way now, haven’t we?” ****

“...Yeah, now that you mention it. It’s been a long while.” ****

“We could fence again sometime when the holidays come round—” ****

“Hey, Dimitri! Felix!” ****

The two boys turn their heads to see Ingrid walking towards them, the blonde female dressed in a teal top and a pair of white slacks. Ingrid’s a person who prioritises comfort over style, practicality over frivolity — having been raised in a family that wasn’t very well off, she couldn’t afford to spend her money on more lavish items. It’s not like she cares about coming off as a beauty to grace all the boys and girls with extravagant guy appearances anyways, so fashion wasn’t really a concern for her (not like she isn’t rocking her current attire, however.) ****

Dimitri returns the gesture with a friendly wave of his own, while Felix just stands there, waiting for the only girl in their friend group to arrive. ****

“Where’s Sylvain?” Ingrid asks, looking behind her to see if Sylvain had arrived.

Felix groans, rolling his eyes and blowing a stray strand of his indigo-coloured hair away from his face. “That bastard is always late, you know him.” ****

Dimitri coughs. “Well, on the bright side, he’s never forgotten his promises. Better late than never—”

“You look too much on the bright side, Dimitri,” Felix interrupts, folding his arms and tapping his foot impatiently on the concrete floor, getting more irritated with each passing second. He lets out a disgruntled groan. “Where the _fuck_ is that bastard? Does that asshole think that it’s _funny_ to hold people up?” ****

Dimitri sweatdrops a little, recognising his friend’s fiery temper. If he’s gotta be honest however, he wouldn’t blame Felix for getting all livid from Sylvain’s tardy tendencies. The trait of the redhead’s punctuality leaves much to be desired, and it’s not something Dimitri thinks is good to have, but he supposes he would have to wait anyway — after all, he’s technically at his mercy since Sylvain _is_ helping him in his endeavours in chasing after you. “Calm down, Felix. We’ll just wait a little longer for him to arrive—oh, he’s right over there.” ****

From the interior building of the high school emerges the redhead — with Airpods plugged into his ears, dressed in a white top with ripped jeans and a stylish-looking black leather jacket. Sylvain makes his way towards the other three languidly, flashing a brazen smile in their direction. Dimitri looks on with a slight frown, Felix with a death glare and Ingrid with narrowed eyes. ****

“You’re late by ten minutes,” Ingrid admonishes, tapping on the face of her blue-and-white watch and showing it to the redhead. ****

Sylvain laughs off her reaction, turning left and beginning to walk with the rest following suit behind him. “Relax! It’s only ten minutes,” he says, dismissing the issue of his tardiness offhandedly. ****

Ingrid folds her arms. “No, it’s not ‘only ten minutes’. Tardiness says a lot about you as a person, do you know that Sylvain?” ****

Sylvain puts his hands behind his head, breathing out before smiling stupidly. “Yeah, it just means that I take things easy. No biggie.” ****

Dimitri facepalms. “That is not what she meant, Sylvain.” ****

Felix scoffs dryly. “Asshole has maggots for brains, what do you expect?” ****

Sylvain can feel the intense aura of irritation emitting from his indigo-haired friend, feeling it bore itself into his skin. Yet, Felix’s glare does not make him shiver in the slightest — his lips only curl up higher to form a wry smirk. “Damn Felix...calm down! If you keep scrunching up your face like that, you’re gonna get wrinkles in HD definition, y’kn—OUCH! Hey, stop trying to inflict physical harm on me! I don’t deserve this pain!” ****

“When I snap from your clownass tactics one day, I will kill you and throw your body into the sea,” Felix spits, voice laced with murderous intent. ****

Sylvain feigns an expression of pure horror, trying to shake his knees for dramatic effect. “Oh Seiros…! Murderer in the making...did anyone record that? Ing, Dimi, promise me that if you find my body floating in the seas one day, you’ll be my witnesses and bring me my due justice…” ****

“I’d be...an accomplice,” Ingrid refutes humorously. ****

Sylvain winces exaggeratedly. “ _Accomplice?!_ So the only real friend I have on this sad planet is Dimitri. Should’ve expected it,” the redhead laments, shaking his head in disappointment before slinging an arm around Dimitri, patting his back and then wiggling his index finger at Felix and Ingrid. “I’m terminating my friendship with the both of you, I’m friends with Dimi and Dimi only. You’d be my witness, wouldn’t you, Dimi?” ****

Dimitri looks at Sylvain awkwardly, nodding his head slowly. “But of course...? I’m certain it would never come to such a situation, however.” ****

Sylvain lets out a bright laugh, before clapping his friend hard on the back. Dimitri nearly falls from the unexpected impact, but quickly regains balance. “But _of course_ I know that! All of you say you hate me but you don’t. Liars!” ****

“Mark my words, I will _laugh_ during your _fucking funeral,_ ” Felix seeths. ****

“And that’s assuming you don’t die first!” ****

“Don’t joke about stuff like that! Just live in the moment and cherish whatever you have. Be nice to each other and stop behaving like kids,” Ingrid cuts in, slapping Sylvain’s and Felix’s head. Sylvain yelps, rubbing the back of his head, while Felix lets out a silent grumble, sulking. ****

“Ow! Got it, got it, I won’t joke about that again…”

“You always say that, but you never do it!” ****

“Ing, I swear I’ll stick true to my word this time!” ****

“...Promise?” ****

“Promise! I never go back on my word.” ****

Dimitri clears his throat, getting the attention of his friends. “I don’t mean to cut into your conversation, but...Sylvain...where exactly are we headed to at this time of the night?” ****

Sylvain’s face brightens, as if he’s been anticipating this question for a long while already. “About time you asked! We’re heading over to _Seirosly Sensational._ ” ****

“The fuck is that plac— _Oh._ ” ****

Ingrid’s eyes widen in pleasant surprise. “Isn’t that the new café that [Y/N]’s brother manages?” ****

“Well, yeah! Apparently, she works there on Fridays and Saturdays,” Sylvain replies. “Gone there a few times. Gotta say that the stuff there doesn’t disappoint!” ****

“And...today...is a Friday…” Dimitri mutters, the information taking a few seconds to register itself in his brain — and when it _does,_ he suddenly freezes at the realisation as he connects the dots in his mind. “Wait, _Friday?”_ ****

Sylvain winks at his now very flustered friend. “Yeah, I _did_ say I had a plan to get you and [Y/N] together, didn’t I?” ****

Dimitri seems to be at a loss for words, still in pseudo-shock as he tries to compose himself. “A-and we’re just diving right in just like that?! I-I haven’t made any sort of preparations!” he exclaims, gesturing around weirdly in a futile attempt to prove his point. “I thought we were...going...to get her something, or I was going to practice something…?” ****

Sylvain laughed, before slapping his very-nervous friend on the back. “Aw come on, Dimitri! Loosen up a bit! You’ll get by just fine with your natural princely charm.” ****

Felix scoffs for what seems to be the thousandth time today at Sylvain. “The boar looks like he’s going to get a seizure, you dickhead! Which one of your faulty neurons thought this was a good idea?!” ****

“Shut up Felix! Not like you’ve dated any girl or guy...your words are invalid!” ****

“Your life is invalid the moment I _throw you off a fucking cliff!_ ” ****

“Cut it out!” Ingrid intervenes, before facing the blond-haired male. “Dimitri, do you feel comfortable about this? You don’t need to take Sylvain’s words into account, you know yourself best. If you think it’s better for you to go back now, we’ll just go back to the dorms. There’s no hurry in chasing after [Y/N]. Each person is different in the way they approach things, after all.”

Dimitri puts a hand up, waving it. “I think...I’ll be fine. Um, I’ll just figure something out when we get there. Impromptu, I suppose?”

“Now that’s the spirit! Ladies like it when men act most like themselves.They love natural hot vibes.” Sylvain follows his words up with an unnecessary whistle and wink, which Ingrid and Felix cringe hard at. ****

Dimitri gulps, not entirely convinced. Nevertheless, he supposes there’s nothing he can really do about this — he should’ve probably expected this from the beginning. Who’s he kidding anyways? It’s Sylvain who came up with this plan, after all (which doesn’t even really sound like a plan to him, just him trying to push him towards you for his own amusement). But, then again, maybe it won’t turn out so bad for him. It’s just normal human interaction between the two of you with him being him and you being you, right? ****

“...I hope so,” is all Dimitri manages to say. He decides that he'll just trust Sylvain (again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyhey so this chapter was meant to be a lot longer and cover whatever happens with dimi and reader in the café but it was getting way too long so i decided to split it into half! so i'm sorry if it looks like i cut it abruptly 😿
> 
> HSDOGHSDFWESDF also im so sorry i broke my new record of not updating this fic i haven't updated this in like what. 4 months. this is so bad I APOLOGISE it was getting a lot of traction and then i just. Didnt update T__T school makes me feel like i'm gonna explode very soon even when there's corona and when i keep hitting roadblocks and rewriting this chapter 3 times (including the third chapter's scenes)
> 
> anyways. thank you for reading! hopefully ill be updating again after my finals in november YAY ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


End file.
